A Long Night
by stellagibbons
Summary: A fic about what would have happened if Burns hadn't stopped and Reed had come back. Pure smut. Also, doesn't have Reed as a character in the drop down menu. WTF


A fic about what would have happened if Burns hadn't decided to stop and if Reed had come back. Spoilers for episode 2x03.

Stella x Reed, rated M for sex. It's kind of explicit, so go no further if you're not into it!

* * *

><p>Spector pulled out his camera. This wasn't something he wanted to miss. Burns was making a move on Stella and she had just punched him in the nose.<p>

"For fucks sake," she screamed, shaking off the pain in her hand. She and Burns had been physical before, but he had never tried to force her into anything. He was always so sweet, so submissive. Having him grab her by the neck was terrifying, if only because it showed another side of him.

Burns turned back to Stella, his eyes burning with anger. His thoughts were incoherent, a raging mix of emotions and burning sensations. _She hit you. Stella hit you. Be a man. Don't be weak. Hit her back. _His fist came down on Stella's jaw. He heard her scream and felt the floor shake as she fell on the ground, but he didn't care. He wanted her.

Inside the closet, Spector adjusted his camera to see Stella laying on the floor, hand on her face. Spector could see the bruise, even on his tiny LCD screen.

Stella was completely blind-sided. Burns had had too much to drink and she needed to get him out of here. She tried to keep calm, keep rational, but her own anger began to boil. She wanted to scream and claw his eyes out, but she knew that wouldn't help anything.

Burns watched as Stella slowly got up off the ground. She was still holding her face, covering the bruise he'd surely left behind. Rational thoughts started to seep into Burns' mind…_Oh my god. I hit her. I fucking hit her._ His eyes instantly softened and began to fill with tears.

"Stella—" Burns reached out to help her up, but stopped short as Stella met his eyes with an icy, hateful glare.

"Get out. Now."

It's all she had to say. Burns grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room, trying not to drip any blood on the floor. He'd only just now realized that his nose was gushing. Before he exited the room, he turned to Stella. _I should say sorry. _He tried, but the words got stuck in his throat.

She could still feel his presence at the door. "Out." She said one more time, demanding that he leave her alone. Burns turned away, keeping his head down like a bad dog and closed the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Stella headed to the bathroom to see how much damage he'd done. It was bad. There was a large cut underneath her right eye and it was already turning purple and read. He hadn't slapped her—he had punched her. Stella sighed._ How the fuck am I going to go to work with this on my face? We have a press conference in two days. _Despite the shock of what had just happened, she laughed a little—she gets punched in the face and all she can think about is work.

Spector listened intently. Stella had left the room, but he wasn't sure if it was safe to come out yet. His urge to masturbate was furious, but he knew he couldn't do that here. Images were passing through his mind—violent images, images of Stella being tied up, raped, held down against her will. He wanted to feel someone beneath him, he wanted to feel that power. But not tonight. Tonight he was just there to observe. Then, he heard the sound of the shower. He peaked out a little and could see that the bathroom door was open, but she wouldn't see him if he left the room. Silently, Spector slipped out of the closet and out of the room.

Stella felt the hot water envelop her. It stung her face, but the warmth helped relax her aching muscles. She could feel the knots forming in her back…and she wished that Reed were here. That would make everything better. She'd had a crush on Reed for a while. She hated calling it a crush (it felt so…6th form), but that was the best word for it. She admired Reed's strength, her intelligence, her humor, and even her nosiness. It was sweet. Stella got out of the shower and dried off, tying a silk robe around her waist. Stella was taken aback when she caught herself in the mirror—the heat had made the swelling in her face even worse. The red patch burned against the pallor of her skin. Just then, there was a knock at the door. _Not again_, she thought.

Stella stomped to the door, expecting Burns to be back, crying and groveling for her forgiveness. She swung the door open, only to be greeted by the sight of Reed Smith.

The smile instantly disappeared from Reed's face when she saw Stella's black eye.

"Stella! What happened?!" There was so much concern in her voice that Stella regretted opening the door.

"Nothing. Come in" _Great. People are going to be asking me this all week._

Reed stepped in, closing the door behind her, and instantly started inspecting Stella's face.

"Ouch!"

"I'm making sure your cheekbone isn't broken. Stella. This is really bad. What happened?"

Stella knew there was no way that Reed would take 'nothing' as an answer again.

"Burns and I had a misunderstanding."

"Burns did this?!" Reed was furious.

"He was drunk"

"That makes no difference."

"I know, but he's gone now. It's fine." Stella's stomach flittered as Reed's hand brushed against her cheek.

"Well, nothing's broken."

They stood in silence, Reed's hand still settled on Stella's cheek.

"So…" Stella started, "you're back."

"I am."

Reed looked up into Stella's eyes and instantly got lost in their beauty and their intensity. She couldn't help but lean forward and kiss her soft lips. Stella responded instantly. She'd been waiting for this all night. Reed opened her mouth and Stella slipped in a hot tongue, tasting the sweet flavor of the margarita from earlier. Reed laughed into Stella's mouth as Stella's delicate fingers began to make their way down her sides. She was damn ticklish, but she wasn't going to stop this kiss. Stella pushed Reed against the closet, kissing her with full intensity. Her hands came up to intertwine themselves in Reed's dark locks, sliding down her neck and then her breasts. Reed moaned, breaking the kiss as Stella reached under her shirt and into her bra.

"Put your arms up" Stella said, short and to the point.

Reed did as told, holding her breath as Stella slid her shirt and bra over her shoulder in one stealth movement. There she stood, half naked in front of DSI Stella Gibson. Stella stepped back to admire Reed's silky skin, trim waist and perky breasts. Reed was blushing.

"You're beautiful"

Reed saw the love in Stella's face, the sheer admiration, and felt truly good about herself.

"Your turn" Reed reached out to Stella's waist as pulled on the silk tie of her robe. Stella didn't move, allowing Reed to undress her. Reed stepped forward as the knot came undone and kissed Stella's neck, moving the silk away from her shoulder and finally pushing the fabric off of Stella's frame entirely. The silk fell the ground, leaving a Stella completely naked. Reed looked up and down, unable to take in just how beautiful this woman was. Stella moved forward again, completely confident in her nudity, and reached for Reed's waistband.

"My turn."

Reed gasped and fell back against the closet as Stella reached a hand into Reed's underwear, stroking her wet lips. Reed moved against Stella's hand, craving more contact.

"Bed" was the only word Reed could utter.

* * *

><p>Stella pushed Reed onto the bed, taking this opportunity to also rid the woman of her pants and underwear. She climbed on top, feeling the heat between her own legs. She buried her head in Reed's breasts, sucking and kissing her hard nipples. Slowly, she started to make her way down. Reed gasped as Stella left feather soft kisses on her stomach, her waist…and finally her clit. Stella knew exactly how to please a woman. It wasn't her first time and if it was Reed's…well, she didn't want to disappoint. She licked up and down reed's labia, slowly and luxuriously. It tasted sweet, like peaches. She kissed her opening before inserting her tongue, chuckling as she heard Reed gasp. She started to pick up the pace, inserting two fingers while she continued to suck on Reed's clit. She was going to make this woman come. The pace got faster—three fingers. Reed pushed against Stella's hand, moaning as she felt herself beginning to climax. Four fingers. Stella looked up, keeping her thumb on Reed's clit. The pace was furious now as Stella was close to fisting Reed, her hand covered in slick juices. Just when Reed didn't thing she could take anymore, she felt Stella's entire hand move inside her. She let out a soft scream, moaning with pleasure. Stella positioned herself in a kneeling positions, keeping one hand on Reed's thigh and holding her legs apart. Slowly, she started to move her hand. She leaned down and started to suck on Reed's clit again. Within seconds, Reed had come. The orgasm was overwhelming as her vagina clenched own on Stella's fist. Stella looked up to see the pleasure sweep over Reed's face. Smiling, she removed her hand from inside Reed, wiping it against the covers. She moved up, her breasts grazing over Reed's stomach, her nipples hardening as she felt Reed's soft flesh beneath her. Reed wrapped her legs around Stella, bringing the beautiful woman in closer. Stella smiled at Reed, kissing her lips softly.<p>

"Did you like that?"

Reed didn't respond. Instead, she flipped Stella over so that she was on the bottom and kissed her passionately. She slipped her legs between Stella's thighs and moved them apart, spreading Stella's legs and exposing her wet lips. Reed's hand slipped down between them, finding Stella's clit. She loved the feeling of having Stella underneath her, her soft skin sliding against her breasts and stomach. The two women moved against each other in perfect time—now it was Stella's turn to gasp.

"Wait—" Stella said. Reed stopped instantly.

"What is it?" Suddenly, Reed was concerned. Was she doing something wrong? This was her first time with a woman…what if she wasn't doing it right?

Stella saw all this on Reed's face and leaned up to kiss her.

"You're doing fine. I just want you to use something."

With that, Stella reached to her bedside table drawer and pulled out a thick vibrator and lubricant.

"I thought this might be fun," Stella said with a mischievous smile as she covered the dildo with lubricant. Reed took the vibrating dildo and got to work. She spread Stella's legs, marveling at how perfect this woman's vagina was. Pink. Symmetrical. All-natural hair. Perfect. Reed positioned herself so that she was straddling one of Stella's thighs, enjoying the small amount of friction on her own clit. Slowly, Reed started to work in the dildo into Stella's pussy. She watched as the woman closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. She worked the 6-inch dildo deeper and deeper, moving it faster every time. 5 inches seemed to be Stella's limit.

Between gasps, Stella managed to get a few words out—"Turn it on"

Reed flipped the switch, and Stella let out a loud gasp. "Faster"

Reed pumped the dildo in and out, faster and faster, moving her own body over Stella's thigh, appreciating that Stella was pushing up against her. Reed marveled as Stella started to touch herself, one hand on her breast and another on her clit. She was going to come, and she was going to come hard. Taking note, Reed moved her extra hand to her own clit, massaging furiously.

"Harder…harder"

Reed pushed the dildo in harder until she finally reached the base and the full 6 inches were tucked inside Stella Gibson's vagina. Stella let out a loud groan and Reed continued to pump the dildo inside her. She could feel Reed's cum dribbling down her thigh and her own pooling beneath her. Then it happened—one orgasm…two….and three. Reed closed her eyes as she reached her own climax for the second time that night. She fell onto the bed, pulling the thick dildo out of Stella.

"That was amazing" Reed said, staring up at the ceiling.

Stella sighed with satisfaction, rolling over onto her side to look at Reed.

"I'm glad you came back"

Reed turned to look at Stella and kissed her again, moving her tongue into Stella's beautiful mouth.

"Me too."

The women intertwined their bodies, wanting to feel the closeness and the warmth of each other's company. Stella was overjoyed with this turn in events. She really, really liked Reed. It was more than just a "crush." She felt like an equal with Reed. There was no pretense. Reed slowly caressed Stella's shoulder, moving her nails lazily against her skin. At some point, Stella closed her eyes and soon fell asleep in the soft and safe embrace of Reed Smith.

* * *

><p>Spector sat in front of his computer, watching the video of Burns hitting Stella over and over again. He'd edited his own little short film, watching the scene play over and over again. He watched as Stella fell to the floor, holding her face. He imagined himself hitting her, holding her down. <em>Fuck you, you fucking bitch. <em>In another window he had the pictures of her diary open. He laughed at the idea of Stella Gibson having daddy issues. How quaint, how…stereotypical. He couldn't want to mess with her.


End file.
